<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Top Ten Jay Quotes That Aren't Canon But Should Be by AstraLowelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042855">Top Ten Jay Quotes That Aren't Canon But Should Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle'>AstraLowelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Top Ten Non-Canon Quotes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>10 Quotes Challenge, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title says.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Top Ten Non-Canon Quotes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Top Ten Jay Quotes That Aren't Canon But Should Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Um, Jay, not to pry, but why is the training dummy wearing your pajamas?"</p><p>"Ew! Jay! This is <em>not</em> an incense candle! Where'd you <em>find</em> this thing?"</p><p>"Jay... I don't know what you put in here, but it tastes really good and it's making me nervous. Do I want to know?"</p><p>
  <em>"JAY! I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES TO STOP PUTTING TOOTHPASTE IN THE SHAMPOO!"</em>
</p><p>"Woah, check this out! Jay, I'll give you five bucks if you lick it."</p><p>"Jay, can I borrow your- ohhhhhh. Never mind. You're still using it as a hat."</p><p>"Jay, that is<em> not</em> a hat."</p><p>"I don't<em> care</em> if he's sleeping, Jay, you're not writing 'insert cake here' on Cole's face. Better yet, give me the pen."</p><p>"Jay, how on Earth did you get so many YouTube follows by just posting videos of you tripping over stuff?"</p><p>
  <em>"JAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>